


Everything's Allowed in Love and Mario Kart

by avocadoatlaww



Series: Ennotana Week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mario Kart, Nintendo Switch, and implied sexual content, but no actual sexual content, lots of swearing tho, no actual story, rated teen for excessive swearing, smh, these two, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: Ennoshita and Tanaka play Mario Kart.Ennotana Week day 5: first





	Everything's Allowed in Love and Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have anything to say about this fic. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also it's betaed by the lovely Lils (keep being awesome).
> 
> And I feel dead, after a hiking trip up Norway and Northern Europe's tallest mountain. Part of the trip was across a glacier, and it was so fucking cold. Is it even summer?

“The loser owes the winner a blowjob.” Tanaka was setting up his Nintendo Switch for their weekly game of Mario Kart.

Ennoshita, who was sitting on the bed, hummed. “Sounds fair.”

Tanaka grabbed the controllers and jumped onto the bed next to his boyfriend. “So,” he grinned, “which cup are we playin’ this week?”

“I think the Triforce Cup is the next on our list.”

“Oh, yah, that’s true. 150cc, right?”

Ennoshita nodded.

They quickly picked their characters. Tanaka played as Peach because according to him, real men also likes princesses. Ennoshita played as the black Shy Guy. When Tanaka had asked, Ennoshita looked him in the eye and said: “He represents how I feel inside.”

“Triforce Cup, Triforce Cup, Triforce Cup,” Tanaka mumbled. “Ah, there. Ya ready?”

“I was born ready,” Ennoshita said with a grin.

The game started off with Wario’s Gold Mine from Nintendo Wii. Ennoshita and Tanaka, who at this point where both pretty decent players, shot of to a good start, Tanaka in the lead. The TV screen flashed, as the two bikes shot forward, the only sound was the music coming out of the speakers.

“Ah, fuck!” Tanaka shouted. “Chika, ya bastard! Don’t send red shells after me!”

Ennoshita snickered and continued to press the buttons of his controller the fastest he could. “I’m not letting you come first without a fight, Ryuu.”

“Well, too bad, Chika, I’m still in the lead,” Tanaka crowed.

“Not for much longer,” Ennoshita said with a smirk.

Not long after, Tanaka noticed the blue shell hurtling towards him. “Those bastards!” he shouted. Ennoshita took the chance to slip by Tanaka and take the lead.

“Fuck ya, Chika.”

“Hm, I would rather you suck me.”

Tanaka pushed his buttons harder, faster, trying his best to catch up with Shy Guy, but Ennoshita crossed the finish line before him anyway. Ennoshita turned towards Tanaka with a smirk on his face.

“That was only the first round,” Tanaka grumbled. Ennoshita laughed at him.

“Next up is Rainbow Road from SNES, isn’t it?”

Tanaka nodded. It was his favourite. He also knew Ennoshita hated it because of the Thwomps.

As Tanaka had expected, as soon as the game started, Ennoshita was cursing at the Thwomps. “Fuck them!” he fumed. “I hate them so fucking much!”

“Not so good now, are ya?” Tanaka laughed, as he manoeuvred around the big blocks of stone.

“At least you can’t fall off the road on Switch,” Ennoshita grumbled.

Tanaka easily won the second round.

Ice Ice Outpost was more of a challenge for them both. They nudged each other’s shoulders to try and throw the other off balance, and both cursed loudly whenever they were hit with shells or ran over a banana peel.

They were almost at the finish line, Ennoshita barely ahead of Tanaka, when the blue shell came flying. It hit the them both, giving Waluigi, who had been third, the chance to cross the finish line before either of them.

“Oh, fuck you, Waluigi!” Ennoshita shouted at the screen. “Get back here, you fucker.”

Tanaka, who hadn’t been directly hit by the blue shell, shot over the finish line after Waluigi. He turned to look at Ennoshita’s fuming face. He didn’t like coming third at all.

“Cheer up, Chika.” Tanaka grinned. “There’s one course left.”

Ennoshita took a deep breath. “I’m going to win this round,” he declared and pressed start.

Hyrule Circuit wasn’t a course either of them played often, but they both enjoyed it a lot. Both hitting the buttons on their controllers in quick succession, their on-screen bikes shooting forwards. They collected rupees and tried their best to avoid getting hit by rogue shells flying around.

Tanaka was almost at the finish line when he was kicked off the bed. “What the fuck, Chika!” he shouted, trying his best to finish the course, but noticed that he was already in third place. Yoshi had crossed before him.

Ennoshita smiled innocently at Tanaka. “I said I was going to win, didn’t I?”

Tanaka laughed at his ridiculous boyfriend. He rose from the floor, turned the TV off, and walked over to where Ennoshita was sitting on the edge of the bed. “So,” he said, taking Ennoshita’s controller and putting it down next to the console, “it seems like I lost.”

Ennoshita smirked at him. “It seems like you did.”

Tanaka smiled wickedly, pushed Ennoshita down, so he was lying on the bed, and kissed him. His hands moved down towards Ennoshita’s belt. “Well, it’s not like I mind,” Tanaka said, and flicked Ennoshita’s belt open.


End file.
